<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melancholy by Corvus713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712058">Melancholy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713'>Corvus713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaydami Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Intersex Damian Wayne, M/M, Mentioned Creampie, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus713/pseuds/Corvus713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JayDami Week 2020 - Day 3: Daddy Kink</p><p>Damian doesn't know what being safe with someone is supposed to feel like until Jason breaks down his walls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaydami Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDami Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melancholy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was very confused for daddy kink and tried my best.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is once again a piece of fiction which is by definition "literature in the form of prose, especially short stories and novels, that describes imaginary events and people" and "invention or fabrication as opposed to fact." and also "a belief or statement that is false, but that is often held to be true because it is expedient (it means convenient) to do so".</p><p>This story has no construct on reality and should remain that, a story and nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls have ears, that’s what Damian has been taught – raised to think and has gotten used to. He’s careful with what he says, to be seen and not heard, doesn’t want it to be used against him even by a loved one.</p><p>It would break him if they did.</p><p>Damian has never been safe, not here nor during his time in the League, contrary to popular belief. There’s always a mission, always a standard to live up to, a test to pass to show his worth. He’s never had the leisure to be free of such chains, doesn’t know if he’ll ever know or ever have. The concept of being free to do as he wishes is foreign, his life revolved around structure – criterion set out by those older than him, freedom wasn’t something he ever had.</p><p>He isn’t sure if he likes it or hates it.</p><p>What he does know is he will eventually get used to having it.</p><p>It’s why he is grateful for patrols as Robin, of a semblance of structure to follow – knows what buildings that he has to swing to and from, knows which streets are his to watch over, and who to take down at the sign of crime, knows who he is patrolling with and who he may encounter like a clockwork.</p><p>He never has to guess.</p><p>Never feels empty or lost.</p><p>However, returning to the manor is another story. It’s cold, dark, and while filled with knick-knacks that should bring about a sense of warmth it but end up extrapolating the feelings of loneliness and alienation.</p><p>It’s not safe.</p><p>But nowhere has ever been safe for him to breathe and just be.</p><p>He can feel Jason’s gaze on him when he’s too quiet for his liking as he neglects antagonizing him and stops rising to refute Tim’s taunts. He starts following him not long after even to lunches with the few friends he has, not that Maps or Colin know that he’s there, as they talk about funny memories they have or adventures that they’ll have at haunted buildings. They then separate, promising to meet again, and wave their goodbyes to each other.</p><p>It’s when they are out of sight that Damian sighs. “Can I help you, Todd?”</p><p>The man comes out of the shadows, his hands raised in surrender, a half smile on his face. “What gave me away?”</p><p>“The sound of your footsteps.”</p><p>“I made no sound, baby bat.” Jason raises a single eyebrow, crossing his arms and cocking his head slightingly to the side. “Not even your little friends heard me.”</p><p>“Tt. A ridiculous notion, Todd.” He shrugs. “My friends were raised normally, I was not, I could hear a pin drop from a mile away.”</p><p>He whistles. “Haughty, don’t ya think?”</p><p>“It’s expected of me, Todd.” He sighs. “It’s not like I can be any less than that.”</p><p>I have to be perfect.</p><p>“Don’t you get tired of it, Damian?”</p><p>Jason’s teal eyes are boring into him, expectantly, but he has no idea how to answer him – doesn’t know what he wants to hear. “I don’t know.”</p><p>He decides to be honest instead.</p><p>It’s not safe to do so, will never be safe, but as foolish as it may be Damian trusts him.</p><p>Jason is silent, hums for a moment, before extending a hand out to him. “Let’s go, Damian.”</p><p>He looks at it for a moment, hesitant, before putting his significantly smaller hand into his. Jason grasps his hand softly, entwining their fingers as they walked back to the manor despite his protests.</p><p>He only lets go once they arrive at the manor, not daring to set a foot in there out of some residual disappointment at his Father.</p><p>“I’ll see you again, Damian.”</p><p>“I’d prefer you not to, Todd.”</p><p>“Nah, baby bat.” He grins. “You won’t be able to get rid of me.”</p><p>Before he can even retort Jason disappears.</p>
<hr/><p>He gets used to the man’s looming presence, the pleasant weight on his side at the end of every mission they have, of soft touches that he’s never known and wonders if he’s supposed to feel this type of warmth – wonders if he should even have this privilege at all.</p><p>Before he knows it, Jason takes down his defenses, wall after wall, and surprisingly he finds that he doesn’t mind it.</p><p>Doesn’t mind going back to Jason’s safehouse with him instead of going back to the manor.</p><p>Doesn’t mind the scent of smoke wafting from the cigarettes that Jason liked to smoke, finds the scent comforting even.</p><p>Doesn’t mind the soft kisses they share together, nor the secret relationship they keep and the orders that he’d give him.</p><p>“Arch your back for me, Dami.” Jason purrs. “Just like that, pudding.”</p><p>Damian can’t help but spread his legs wider at the sound of the pet name, his ass up and his check resting on the sheets of the bed, a flush is spreading down his body and a trickling warmth settles between his thighs. He’s completely exposed, and as dangerous as it is not being the one in control – a weakness to be underneath someone, he’s been taught, he can’t help but feel powerful especially from the way that Jason looked at him.</p><p>“Gorgeous.” Jason says, completely breathless, sliding his broad hand, rough with gun callouses amongst other things around his hip – gentle as his hand nearly engulfed more than half his waist. “Fucking beautiful, Dami, ya know that?”</p><p>He doesn’t know how to respond to that, even though they’ve done this countless of times before, just lays there and decides to let the older man do as he pleases with him.</p><p>“I want ya to fuck yourself open, pudding.” He leans over his body to whisper in his ear, he could easily crush Damian with his weight. “I want to see you stretch your slutty little pussy wide for me so I can just slide into ya.”</p><p>He wants to argue that he’ll still be to tight for Jason to that, nevertheless he wants to indulge his lover who leans back to watch him, he inserts two fingers into his own heat, down to the knuckle, in and out as he feels his slick begin to travel down his thighs and onto the sheets – he does it slowly, Jason liked when he was aching and limping from his cock and no other reason.</p><p>He moans, softly, as the older man kisses his scars and trails up over to his shoulder and licks the shell of his ear before biting into it. “Ready for my cock, Dami? God, you look like you are.” His voice is reverent as he takes his fingers out of his pussy, deeming him stretched enough, and it makes him mewl loud into the sheets in attempt to muffle it. “Look at you, gorgeous, so open for me. Ya gonna be a good boy for Daddy? Gonna let me fuck you till you’re gapping, drooling, and dripping with my cum?”</p><p>He whimpers as he feels the bulbous head of Jason’s huge cock penetrate his folds, stretching him and filling him slowly, inch by inch and like this he feels warm and safe under all the weight – Jason’s gunmetal and tobacco scent covering him. “Please, daddy. Please fuck me until I can’t think but anything but you, daddy – make me your good boy.”</p><p>“I’ll make you feel good, baby boy.” He feels the pleased rumble come from Jason’s throat, as he kisses his cheek, before thrusting hard into cervix. “Daddy promises.”</p><p>It’s wet from his slick, each snap of Jason’s hips is hard and dirty – animalistic – as he takes his pleasure from Damian’s body and uses him, leaves bruises and fingerprints that won’t fade for weeks, lets his mind go blank and just be Jason’s.</p><p>Arguably, it’s unhealthy to do this, it’s taboo for some even but Damian doesn’t care – wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world – he’s never felt more himself than when he’s underneath Jason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>